The present invention relates to privacy systems and, more particularly, a privacy pouch apron for urinating in private, while in public.
Urinary incontinence or unwanted loss of urinary control, including frequent and urgent onset of the need to urinate affects millions of people, both male and female. Older adults are most at risk of developing some sort of urinary incontinence. Often people are too embarrassed to seek help, think it is a normal part of aging or unaware that help is available. Fear of accidents can prevent people from participating in activities and dramatically affect their quality of life.
Let's face it, at any age . . . pee happens. Everyone has had to pee when there has been no restroom nearby. When that happen one either wets him or herself or urinates in public if they have to go bad enough. Currently, if you have to pee and can find a urine bag, bottle, empty cup, or container of some sort when nature calls, you will still have to find a private place to urinate into said container or risk embarrassment, discomfort, wetting yourself, and even possible arrest for indecent exposure and/or urinating in public.
As described, there is a need for a portable, wearable and reusable privacy apron and pouch that is specifically designed for peeing discretely while in public when there is no bathroom available. As will be demonstrated, the invention may come in a re-usable version (where urine bags, jugs or a container to hold urine, such as a bottle, cup, or other receptacle) is used and can be emptied and re-used, or other substitute containers may be used with the described pouch/apron wherein the pouch/apron can be used over and over again with any of the aforementioned type of container being utilized with the invention.
The invention may also come in a “throw away” version such that the entire pouch/apron is disposable and may be a one-time use product that can be made entirely from a plastic bag and/or a type of disposable material and/or biodegradable material similar to what is used in the dog poop bag industry. The entire pouch/apron, including, and in particular, the receptacle that holds the urine, may be disposed of after a single use.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable and wearable privacy apron and pouch that is specifically designed for peeing discretely while in public when there is no bathroom available.